In the wrong hands
by trevor.lacey.52
Summary: Noone had even known the artifact still existed, and it just landed in the wrong hands. My first fan-fiction. Rating may go up to T for minor violence.
1. Chapter 1

In all honesty, the day was probably one of the nicest the surface of the world had seen in over 1,000 years. And yet, one of the biggest fights in it's history was taking place high above the clouds. All of Ooo was waiting for the outcome.

"Ice powers! Freeze those two heroes so I can escape." "Wenk wenk." "What do you mean, Gunter? I already told my powers to go attack them for me." "Wenk!" "Oh, right, I have to use the powers myself. Glad I remembered that." "Wenk, wenk!" "Of course I remembered by myself, Gunter. Do you think you told me? Silly Gunter."

"Ice King! Get back here! Jake, get ready to shoot me at him." "Ok, just be fast, all these living snowflakes are slowing Lady down." "나는 나에 대한 것들은 더 많은 심지어 몇 초 동안이 높은 숙박 할 수 있는지 제이크 나도 몰라. 도와주세요!" "Oh no, Lady, stay up for just a few seconds more. FINN! I'm going to slingshot you in 3 seconds, get ready." After saying this, Jake stretched from Lady's head all the way to her tail. Right as the next set of snowflake men started to surround Lady, Jake snapped back to his normal shape, shooting Finn at the returning Ice King. At the same time, the weight of the snowflake men covering Lady finally became too much for her to handle, and she started to fall with Jake holding on to her as tightly as he could.

"Hey Gunter, have you ever seen Finn using grow powers like Jake? He seems to be getting bigger by the second." "Wenk!" Ice King looked down at Gunter, who he had in a large harness around his stomach, so he wouldn't have to carry him. "What do you mean, "He's getting closer, you old fool", you know I'm not old." Just as he said this, Finn collided with him, knocking the crown off his head and making him lose his power to fly. "Gunter, Help me! Fly and carry me to safety!" "Ice King you moron, you can fly, Gunter is the one who can't fly", Finn yelled while trying to punch the Ice king during the free-fall, "and you better start soon, or all of us are going to die when we get to the ground." "I can't fly without my crown, Finn."

Finn's eyes widened. _What did I do? How could I be so stupid that I forgot that the evil crown gave him his flight power? I have to try to get it back on him, but it is already hundreds of feet below us. It must be trying to get down fast. Wait, that's it, the Crown has it's own mind! Maybe I can try to reason with it. _Finn thought all of this in just a few seconds during the fall, and they were already getting close to the ground. As he looked back to the Ice King, he saw him crying and apologizing to Gunter for anything he might have done to him in the past.

Most of the citizens of the candy kingdom were a short distance outside the front walls of their kingdom, along with Flame Princess, Marceline, the Vikings, and Choose Goose. They were all looking up into the sky, waiting to see the outcome of the battle. "I see Finn and Ice King falling down, if they don't fly soon, they'll hit the ground" Choose Goose said, still rhyming as usual. Flame Princess had just located Finn as the Goose started his silly rhyme. _I hope you are careful Finn, I don't like how strong this Ice guy is getting. _This thought was shared by everyone on the ground, including Marceline, who had tried to stop him before he had found a way to destroy her ability to fly.

It had started about 2 months ago. A tiny black cloud had appeared over the Ice King's mountain, the tallest of the Ice mountains. It had quickly grown over just a few hours until the entire Ice Kingdom was covered in deep shadow. The Ice King's actual home mountain was covered in a part natural/part supernatural shadow so deep, not a single ray of light could be seen from it, although Ice King's wizard eyes managed to allow him at least a tiny bit of vision there. Each time he had to fight since then, his power was slightly stronger then at the last fight he had. This time, he was a lot stronger than the last fight. The other thing that worried everyone in Ooo was that Many a cold, dark night, the Ice King could be heard around the planet, yelling a constant stream of words until dawn, and no one, not even the other wizards, knew what language they were in.

Back to the present, Finn was doing his best to mentally contact the crown, trying to get it to help them. _**'Who disturbs the crown of Ice!' **__'I, Finn the human, am talking to you! Why are you abandoning the Ice King? You also will break to if you hit the ground, you know.' __**'You think you, the last of the pitiful humans, can understand me? I will save the Ice fool, as soon as you die.' **__'You can't let me die! I am the greatest hero Ooo has ever seen!' __**'You think you are a great hero? You can't even stand being near the ocean, and you needed Jake and Prizmo's help just to stop the Lich! You are the weakest, most pathetic being this world has seen since I let the world be destroyed by the mushroom bomb, and you will die NOW!' **_The crown seemed enraged, and Finn had barely done anything to make it mad. It must have been annoyed by something already, but he couldn't just die because of it. He had one last idea, but he had to work fast, they had been very high up when they started the fall, and that had bought some time, but now they were within easy sight of the ground.

He grabbed the Ice King and climbed to the underside of him, preparing for what may be the last mission he ever went on. After just a second of aiming, he jumped off the Ice King and towards the ground, causing himself to fall even faster than he had been. During the fall, he grabbed the Crown, spun around, and threw it onto the Ice King's head. At least the Ice King and Gunter would live, and that was something good, right? As he closed his eyes before hitting the ground, he felt something cold wrap around him. Wait, Cold? Could it be? He opened his eyes and looked at the Ice King, who was flying and holding him up with an ice rope. "Hey Finn, could you climb off the rope? It got you just a few feet from the ground, but you are a lot heavier than I remember." The Ice king sounded like his voice was strained, and he seemed almost upset at saving Finn. As this thought passed through Finn's mind, the Ice King's face contorted into one of pure hatred. "You may have saved yourself this time Finn, but only because I was not able to stop this fool's mind from saving you in time. You will not be so lucky next time." The Sound of the Ice Royal's voice during those seconds was almost the same as the mental one the crown had. "Finn, I asked you to get off the rope" Ice King complained, seemingly without noticing what he had just said in the other voice. "Uh, sure Ice King, Finn said while jumping to the ground, Thanks for saving me."

The Ice King seemed to be concentrating hard on something, and he appeared to be figuring whatever he was thinking about out. "Wait, he said, weren't we just fighting?" Finn sighed, he had hopped Ice King would just leave for a while so they could get the princess he had stolen out of his bag. "Yes, Ice King, we were fighting," Finn admitted, not wanting to lie unless he had to. "Oh, ok. I am kind of tired, maybe we could just say I won and I can leave?" He suggested, hopping to go home and rest. "No Ice King. If anything, we were winning, and besides, we have to get back the princess you stole and hid in that bag of yours." "Fine, let's just say we tied. I don't have a princess in my bag anyways, just some dumb ol' book I found." Then why were you talking to it, Ice King? Answer that." The Ice King just scratched his head in confusion. He hadn't been talking to the book, had he? It was kind of hard to remember, but he didn't think he had. "No, I never talked to it, I think. Do you want to look at it?" "Ok Ice King, but if there is a princess in there, we will have to beat you up extra for lying." They went over to the bag and started to unzip it. What Finn saw within was incredible. It couldn't be true, right? But, but, that book, it's…

* * *

I will hopefully be updating every 1-2 weeks for the first few months, then more often durring summer break. I hope you like the story, and please post your ideas as to what the Ice King found down below.


	2. Chapter 2

"That book, it's… THE ENCHIRIDION." Finn just stood starring at the book, and the Ice King just held it there while trying to hit on Princess Bubblegum. "Ice King, where did you find this, I destroyed this book the last time we fought The Lich." "Yeah man, Jake said, I saw him do it with my own eyes, and if he hadn't, I would have never met Prismo." "Well I don't know about any Prismo, but I won this book in the trials of Mount Cragdor. It was easy too, all I had to do was survive some trials, beat up some things, and be nice to an ant, Ice King said." Finn and Jake looked up and just stared at the Ice King with their mouths wide open, as did all the citizens of the candy kingdom, including PB, and Marceline. "Can I hold it Ice King?" Finn said, still not believing it was there, and mostly not believing that Ice King had won the hero's trials of Mount Cragdor, a feeling shared by everyone.

"Ok Finn, take it." As Finn took the book, a brief flash of anger passed over the Ice King's face, but it left far too fast for anyone to see it. As Finn opened the book, a small white card fell out of it. Finn picked it up, thinking that maybe something in Ice King's bag had got crushed into the book while he was flying. The white paper had these words on it: _Infinitum__regnum__amisit__orbis__a saeculo__usque in finem__tempus.__Finn__aperire__librum__secundum__ultima charta__movent__ad__apicem__in angulo__ad medium__LUTUM__, __procul__libro.__Postremo__redigis__gladium__iniuriam__directionem__. __Saeculi__agitur.__  
__Imperium__omnium__magister__quod non est__verum._ "Hey Princess, do you know what these words mean? Finn asked, not being able to understand them at all."

Princess Bubblegum came over and looked at the paper. She tried to remember every language she had ever known, but this did not seem like anything she had ever heard of. "It's Latin, the Ice King said with a bored face." "What is Latin, Finn asked, and how do you know of it, Ice King? The Ice King just said that he Latin was an old language, and he had no idea why he knew it. All he knew was how to read it. "Ok Finn, it seems to say: _Realm of infinity, lost world of old, the end of time._

_Finn, open the book to the second to last page, move the smudge in the corner over the dot in the center, then close the book. Finally, twist the sword the wrong direction. Your world is at stake._

_Control all; master that which is not real._

"Whoa, Finn, I don't like this, Jake said." "I think this is risky too, Finn, PB said." "I have to do this, whoever put this in the book clearly knew it would reach me, plus, they most likely had something to do with the book still existing. The other thing is what it says right before the end, about my world being at stake, Finn said." Finn opened the book to the second to last page, and found a glowing dot at the center, and a smudge in the corner that seemed to constantly change shape. Finn hesitated, not quite knowing how he was supposed to move the smudge, unless… He gently touched the tip of his finger to the smudge, and slowly moved his finger to the dot in the center of the page, the smudge moving under his fingertip. Once the dot had the smudge centered above it, the whole page shined for a split-second, and then the smudge and dot disappeared. "Ok, I hope whoever told me this isn't trying to trick us, Finn said while closing the book." Finally, Finn twisted the sword on the front cover to the left instead of the right, and the book started cracking into pieces, quickly becoming dust in Finn's hands.

The dust swirled out of Finn's hands, rotating counterclockwise in an upright oval that was taller that it was sideways. The oval seemed a little taller than Finn, and about as wide as him too. All at once, a spark of pure white lit in the center of the oval, and spread to the dust orbiting it. Then to the surprise of everyone there, the mirror-like whiteness shattered like glass as a black object shot out. The figure turned around to face the portal it had come out of, and reaching out his hand towards it, simply stated the word "Return." The white energy quickly flew into the open palm of the being's hand, and as it flew into him, the being's color returned, showing him as what seemed to be an almost 16 year old boy with Finn's skin color wearing black clothes with moving pictures of the night sky on them. Once all traces of the white energy was back inside the stranger, the dust swirled back together into the book, which fell onto the ground softly.

"Who are you, and how did you get that book? Finn asked of the stranger as soon as the book reformed. And how did you absorb the portal from that thing, it has more than enough power to travel between universes." "Just be calm, Finn, I know all about 'THE ENCHIRIDION' here, in fact, I was the person who wrote it. As to my name, I haven't been able to remember my name for ages, I usually just go by 'Shard', and of course, since the book did not make the portal, I did, it was easy enough to reabsorb my own portal energy. Besides, the book was only used to locate a good area to portal to; it is weak compared to me."

Everyone looked at the stranger in awe, except for the Ice King. He flew up high into the sky, far above anyone's sight, and conjured a giant icicle directly above the place when the strange 'Shard' was standing. "This should get rid of that pesky jerk once and for all, he said in the same crown voice from before." The Ice Monarch then let the icicle drop before flying back down to the ground. Back at ground level, Shard was resting on the ground, saying that he needed rest from his transport for a minute before he answered more questions. Then, the giant icicle came into everyone's attention as it came within a few feet above Shard's heart. "Stop," Shard commanded the icicle when it was about a half inch from hitting him. The icicle stopped instantly, suspended right above Shard. "Hey Ice Crown, stop making the poor King do things he doesn't want to do, it is most annoying, and besides, these weak attacks are boring," Shard said in the same monotone voice he had used since he got there.

The Ice King's face went livid with fury, and his voice was deeper than ever, as the crown spoke through his lips. "You think you have the upper hand for now, but you know why you are really here, and you also know your powers are getting weaker, while mine are only increasing. The day when I gain the upper hand is almost here, and you know that you will not survive." The Ice King then flew a few feet into the air, before calling to THE ENCHIRIDIAN to join him. The book flew off the ground and into the Ice King's hand. "Goodbye Shard, hope to kill you soon," said the Ice King right before his voice went back to normal. "Ok Gunter, let's go home and find you something to do," normal voice Ice King said while flying back to the Ice Kingdom. "Goodbye old friend," whispered Shard in a voice so quiet, even Marceline couldn't here him.

* * *

Sorry for not updating for so long. My computer got infected by about 20 some viruses and had to have ALL it's memory wiped, and it took forever. I hope to be putting more out now that my computer works again. Also, who is this mysterious 'Shard' (besides being my OC), and why does he call Ice King his 'old friend'? And most importantly, Why has the crown, after 1,000 years of being mostly silent, suddenly awoken with a vengeance? P.S. (I know about the Remember you and Simon and Marcy episodes, and I loved them. I will have 'Marcy' remember what happened during those times, this is not a fic. that ignores what happens in the series (except pillow world, I hated that), and I liked Ice King since the Christmas episode, he deserves nice things after the crown is stopped, (unless it isn't, Mwahahaha).)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Next chapter, please read and review. Also, the explanation later is important to not only this story, but all my other ones as well (once I make them).

…

Everyone was stunned by what had just happened between Shard and the Ice King, but they refused to ask Shard about it until the few minutes he requested for rest were up. As soon as he sat back up, everyone gathered around him and started blasting him with endless questions. "Dude, how did you get so strong," asked Finn? "What kind of information can you give me on this portal tech you have," PB asked? "How do you know about my Simon?" Marceline demanded. "Hey guy, what kind of gossip do you got on other people's worlds?" asked LSP. "Everyone just calm down, said Shard, I can't answer all the questions at once. I think I should answer Finn's question first, as it may help explaining the rest."

Shard quieted everyone down, and had them all go back into the candy kingdom's castle, so they could all sit down while he told his story. "It all started about 15.5 billion years ago, even though that amount of time has never passed in any universe, and never will, He said." "Wait, you're 15.5 billion years old?" asked a skeptical Jake. "Please don't interrupt me, but yes, I am 15.5 billion years old. I age at a very slow rate."

…

_Flashback:_

_Why can't people just accept me for who I am, then I wouldn't have to do this. Ok, one last check on the machine. Primary and secondary cores are active. All systems are online, reactor energy levels at full, and the temporal manipulation laser is ready. Here goes nothing I guess. *pulls lever* *Crash* Good, the crystal is shattering. Soon the power of the control universe will be mine. *As the glowing crystal in the center of the city size underground machine cracks, its link to the control universe is enhanced.* (The control universe is one of only 3. It is orbited by the universe of reality and the universe of non-reality. 'Shard' was hated by almost everyone on the planet because of his strange ideas and 'lack of focusing on what was real.' So he decided to go to the universe of non-reality. Whenever anyone dreams, or imagines, or thinks of anything that is not true in reality, their consciousness is transported to a small section of the universe of non-reality, because everything is/can exist, just sometimes only outside the realm of reality. The Non-reality universe is also far larger than the reality one, billions of times bigger in fact.) Ok, the crystal will be cracked enough to transport me anytime now. *1 minute later* Let's do this! *Jumps towards crystal and is sucked into the crack* _

_*Falls and hits floor in control room universe.* Sweet! I made it here, now all I have to do is… Aha! There it is, the control panel that keeps the two universes from destroying each other. Nice, it seems easy to use. I wonder how this place got here. Oh well. Now, to make a new mini-universe, maybe about the size of the moon, with gravity strength of earth, add some air and add a little more oxygen. Now, that is most of the things I will need from the universe of reality for now, now to take a tiny bit from the other one. I want to be able to fly, I want to be strong enough to rip whole mountains up if I want to, I want telekinesis, and I want the planet to always be bright and warm like daytime, but with no sun. Ok, just a bit more left. I need some plants and animals to keep me company. Add a few tame dogs and cats. Some grass to cover the planet. A few streams of clean water. Lots of trees on the other side of the planet, a few on this side, maybe some fruit trees, and now, the last thing. I need a permanent portal generator so I can come back here to fix anything. And I want it in a mansion. Alright, all this things I want now are in this panel, now just set it to create this universe for me._

_*Pulls lever to start universal generation* *Shing!* Portal is opened, looking through, Yes, this planet looks amazing! Alright, goodbye old universe, hello new one. *Walks through portal in control room universe and into the one in his mansion.* Ahh, now no one will ever have to see me again, and I will not have to see them. I think I will go for a fly around the planet. *Control universe main computer* System malfunction. Cannot close portals between here and non-reality universe, or ones between here and universe of reality. New universe unstable, cannot delete it safely. New option available, add to new universe to stabilize, then delete. *Back to Shard* Wait, I didn't tell this world to have sand in it, why is it here? I better go see what is happening. *Shard back in control universe.* Alright, what does this panel say? "Now adding to new universe, next command, delete new universe." What the? I don't think so, let's see, delete latest addition to new universe, change this setting to not let universe be deleted without manual override, and I think I will open a few new permanent portals around my world to get here easier. There, now back to my world. *Control universe main computer* Warning! Too much linked energy in one space, warping quantum foam. Temporal collapse imminent, activating final safety override. Now splitting universes. _

_Hey, why is this place dissolving? I have to get into that control room again; I don't know what could be wrong with that thing. I guess I should try to… What is that thing? It looks like a 'ekil skool tI ?gniht' thing? It looks like a, whoa, what just happened? Did that thing just rewind time on me? That can't be good. I just hope that it doesn't delete the portals. That would be bad. _

…

"And so then my universe, the universe of non-reality, the universe of reality, and the control room all temporarily crashed together into one huge universe, before splitting into an almost infinite number of universes. The reality and non-reality did not mix well, although they do now. All the new universes are mostly non-reality, but every one of them has at least something from the original reality in it. This universe, in fact, the entire multiverse this one is in, is made from a chunk of a parallel timeline from reality, and an idea for a show in a different timeline. Now, this does not mean that the universe is not real, and that nothing you do matters, it is actually a real universe now.

Unfortunally, when the split occurred, I merged with my non-real counterpart, and the split then made a slightly different version of me for each universe. The worst part is, about half of them are evil, while the other half are good. Simon's crown was one of the original weak evil versions of me. He was banished to live as an inanimate object for the rest of his nearly immortal life, because at that time we did not kill the evil ones, since we did not know the damage they could cause. Apparently he was able to gain control over his form, and took Simon's sanity, and now he wants revenge on me more than anyone else, because I, not a different version of me, was the one to banish him. You will have to fight, I have been losing power since I came to this universe, its opposite is drifting too close. Marceline, I know you don't want to hear this, and I will try to help stop it as much as I can, but if Ice King kills me, He may be able to reform his real body and then there will be nothing stopping him from destroying this entire universe. If it comes to this point, he MUST be killed."

Everyone had been listening intently to the story, and getting more shocked as he continued, until they were sitting with their mouths wide open in disbelief. Marceline looked as if she wanted to both cry and strangle Shard at the same time. Finn was the first to speak. "I knew that crown had messed with Simon, but I had no idea that it could be something as big as this. I want to help him and stop this guy." Everyone murmured among themselves, and decided that they would help Shard as well, even if they could not fight, they could still provide shelter and food and support for those who could. "Now, I think we should get a bit of rest since it is almost night, Shard said, because we have to be up at the crack of dawn tomorrow. But first, I need to have a privet 'talk' with Peppermint Butler."

…

Dun dun daaaahhhhhhh!

How is this for an information chapter? Hope I didn't bore you with the really really long explanation, but it will be an important part of the story soon. Also, how does Shard know Peppermint Butler, and most importantly, how does he know of Simon before the crown? Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! Sorry this took a bit longer than I expected it to, I have been very busy lately. Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Meanwhile, in Prizmo's world: "Hey, I don't remember those universes being so close to each other. I better separate them." *Tries to move universes apart with his powers.* "I can't move them, something is wrong. I'm going to have to… *Crash* Noooo! This can't happen, you can't do this to me, I'm the mighty Priz**mmmm mmm mmmmm!**"

Back in Ooo: "Shard. Shard, wake up, it's me, Finn. It's dawn, we have to go." "Finn, get the others up, Shard said, I have something I have to do." "Ok, whatever you say." *Finn runs off to wake up everyone that is going to help Shard.* "He's a good kid, I wish I had stopped this when I had the chance all those years ago, then he wouldn't be in this mess." Shard went outside and began to stretch his arms and legs while he was waiting for Finn to gather some reinforcements. Ahhhhh! Why me! It burns so much! Uhhhg… *Shard passes out on the ground just outside the candy kingdom.*

"Hurry up Cake! Crystal said she wants us to meet her just outside the candy kingdom." "Give me a second, Fionna, I still feel tired." "Fine, just get out as soon as you can, Fionna said, I want to go see what she is doing. *Fionna goes outside and sees Crystal passed out on the ground.* "No! Crystal, please wake up! Who did this, Ice Queen?"

"Finn, I don't think he will be waking up soon, we better get him in to PB's lab, Jake said after coming out and finding Finn next to Shard's unconscious body." Finn and Jake tried to pick him up to carry him in to the lab, but he seemed far too heavy. Then Jake tried to stretch to his full size so he would be strong enough to lift him, but Shard still was far too heavy for him. Jake started to stretch back to his normal size, and after he was done he sat down next to Finn. "This doesn't seem right Finn, I carried him on my back into his room last night, and he wasn't near this heavy. I'm sure of it."

"What do you mean she wasn't this heavy last night, Cake, that doesn't make any sense, Fionna said." "I don't know babycakes, all I know is she weighed a lot less before." Thinking it couldn't hurt to try to lift Crystal again, Fionna grabbed Crystal's arm and lifted her right off the ground. "Cake, she's as light as a feather now! I barely feel anything holding her up!" "Let me try that, Cake said. Well what do you know, she is light now. I wonder how that happened."

"I don't know how it happened Jake, just carry me and him into the castle, the princess should be done getting up and eating by now. Finn and Jake rushed into the candy kingdom and into the castle as fast as they could. "Princess, where are you! Finn yelled at the top of his lungs." "What is it Finn, the princess who had appeared behind him said, I'm still tired from getting up so early in the morning, I haven't even… What happened to Shard?" "We don't know what happened to him princess, we found him like this outside, Jake said."

"Get her into the lab now, I will examine her right away, Gumball said." Crystal had been getting heavier again, and was now about her normal weight. Just after she was laid down onto the table in Gumball's lab, she started to wake up. "Fionna, what are you doing outside with me, I… Wait, where am I? Crystal said." Fionna grabbed onto Crystal with a big hug, and asked what happened to her. Her only reply was that the universe was shifting and getting weaker, and the temporal reverberations bounced back into her since she was the strongest and most stable source of energy in the universe at the time.

"But why were you so heavy Shard? Finn said." "What?" "Yeah Shard, Jake said, You were really heavy when we first found you, and then you got really light, and now you seem normal." "Oh that. Shard said while chuckling softly." "Does this explain it? He said." *Shard then opened two doors in his chest and gut as if his front side was a cabinet. Inside was what could only be described as light blue void. He then closed the doors, waited a few seconds, and reopened them. This time however, his insides were made of complex machinery. Then he closed the doors a last time.*

"What on Aaa?" Cake exclaimed! "Yeah, it seems weird to everyone at first. Every version of me has several different 'bodies' that are linked into one being. When I was knocked out, some of my trans-dimensional bio-circuits were damaged. My body then began to weigh what it would as if it were some of the other bodies that I am made of. Most of my bodies heal very fast though, and I soon stabilized back into my normal weight." "Amazing, I wish I had technology like that, Gumball said." Crystal just looked at him strangely. "No, you don't, Crystal said."

"What, why? PB said." "It has been a bigger curse than a blessing for me. Sure I may be able to travel to different times and worlds, but at what cost? I have only lived a few hundred thousand years with people around me. That is less than a few minutes in my time.

I have lived over 15.5 billion years without company, without comfort, without even other versions of myself, and I still have at least 80 billion years left if I survive this battle. I have seen universes be born and die of age countless times. I have been forced to see almost every life in them grow old and die, leaving me alone. I have drifted in the void of space without even the light of stars for eons. Even this world, if it survives the crown's wrath, will grow old and die before my eyes. I have many times considered just shutting down for good, but with the evil versions of me running through the worlds; I can't even do that without fear of them killing everyone. So never wish for prolonged life much farther than your normal years. Marceline has known this to a lesser degree. The good side of Ice King used to know it. Even the terrible Lich knew it. He wanted everyone else to die as well, but even he never wanted to live past the end of this universe's time. Life is a great gift, but too much of it for one person can drive you to insanity, dying in this world into the next life is a much better one."

Gumball, Fionna and Cake just stared with misty eyes at Crystal. They had never thought of long life as anything but a good thing. But now they knew better. It was a blessing to live a few years longer, not a few eons. "We had no idea you had been through so much, Crystal, if we could we would help you stop all the bad versions of you so you could just shut off, Cake and Fionna said while Gumball simply nodded." "I know you would. That's why I have to leave as soon as the battle ends, if I can walk away from it. I can't subject you to my torture; it is my burden to bear alone."

*Crash* The ground in all of Ooo was shaking. "Looks as if my troubles are finally about to get as bad as they ever will, Shard said." Shard floated out of the window and over the highest point of the candy castle. **"****Virtus****perierant****in****mundum,****alligandi****ad****hoc****quod****ego praecipio****etc.****"** Shard yelled while shooting a thin beam of green power into the sky.

"Alright, it's getting close, Crystal said while concentrating on the green beam she was firing. We have hit each other's beams through the boundary of worlds. Now we just have to make some fine adjustments." As she said that, the entire universe appeared to rotate on an axis until it suddenly stopped. "Land of Aaa, meet the land of Ooo, Crystal said."

"Land of Ooo, meet the land of Aaa, Shard said." Shard and Crystal looked at each other and smiled. They had shifted the universes just before they could crash, so that all the buildings had fused (since they were exactly the same, anyway), but every living being was next to his or her counterpart.

* * *

Well, what did you think? Tell me in the comments below! Also, Ooo and Aaa are now kind-of the same universe now, what should I call it? No, I will not choose Eee. (Unless a lot of people request it. I **ALMOST **always listen to my readers.)


	5. Temporary chapter

Sorry I have not updated in a while. The story seems different typed out than in my head, and I am not sure I like it. I will eventually get back to work on it, but it may be a few months. So I am sorry to anyone who is enjoying the story so far, but know this, I WILL finish it at some point, I will never completely abandon it. Farewell!


End file.
